what do you want from me ian?
by Frisky chipette
Summary: brittany miller an 8 yr old chipette has deep suspision on her and her sisters manager ian hawke, especially when he starts sexting her...
1. the first sext

Chapter 1- The first 'sext'

Brittany Miller and her 2 sisters Jeanette and Eleanor were walking to the park when Brittany's phone started playing her text tone:

**Whoaaaa oooh**

**The clock hit twelve as she entered the room**  
**But if looks could kill then we all would be doomed**  
**With just one kiss you're not able to move**  
**From her venomous lips and her poison perfume**

**She started swayin so sexy and lookin at me**  
**And it got me, caught in a mind control**  
**This place is prison I'm chained up**  
**I give up I'm out of mercy**  
**She wouldn't let me go**

**She said she liked to dance all by herself**  
**Cause she's a party girl (ooooh ooooh)**  
**And she don't care for nobody else**  
**She's in her own world (ooooh ooooh)**  
**I love this little party girl**  
**(whoaaaa ooooh – oooh ooooh)**  
**This little party girl**  
**(whoaaaa ooooh – oooh ooooh)**  
**She's such a little party girl**

**I gotta leave this room cause its starting to spin**  
**There's no escape from this mess that I'm in**  
**But you can't resist the temptation is in**  
**So pull your collar up before she sinks her teeth in**

**She started swayin so sexy and lookin at me**  
**And it got me, caught in a mind control**  
**This place is prison I'm chained up**  
**I give up I'm out of mercy**  
**She wouldn't let me go**

**She said she liked to dance all by herself**  
**Cause she's a party girl (ooooh ooooh)**  
**And she don't care for nobody else**  
**She's in her own world (ooooh ooooh)**  
**I love this little party girl**  
**(whoaaaa ooooh – oooh ooooh)**  
**This little party girl**  
**(whoaaaa ooooh – oooh ooooh)**  
**She's such a little party girl**

She looked at the caller id only to see her manager Ian Hawke's face on the screen, Britt opened her hot pink cell phone only to reveal this message:

_Me + You - all of our clothes + a condom for me + a pill 4 u + a bed - your sisters = very satisfied Uncle Ian!_

" Wow this text is creepy, i mean why would Ian send this and what is a condom?" thought Brittany outloud.

" What did it say Britt? " asked a very shy Jeanette.

" Yeah please tell us " Ellie agreed.

" I-i-i c-can-n-n't..." Britt sobbed then ran to their shared apartment.

She was running franticly looking for A1, finnaly she found it and knocked loudly on the door only to reveal Ian in his boxer shorts.

" Uncle Ian, put some clothes on! "

All of a sudden Alvin was walking down the same corridoor as Britt ran through, when he saw the love of his life being yanked into a room with Ian...

**ooooh a cliffhanger, so what will Ian do to Brittany, where are her sisters and why an earth was Alvin there? Find out in the next chapter, I need just 3 more reviews then i'll update. i finally figured out how to use this damn thing lol!**


	2. why are you in your boxers?

**Hey everyone! Well heres chapter 2 and I don't own any songs used in the story and incase you did not know, Britt's text tone was mcfly party girl.

* * *

**

Ian yanked Brittany into a mysterious room which, to Brittany, looked like pure heaven. It had candles, all the furniture was moved and replaced with a huge white heart shaped bed with rose petals on top. To Brittany's dismay, Ian still only had his boxer shorts on.

" Well do you like it? " He asked her. **A.n im getting a bit fed ^ with typing there names so ian- i, police- 999, alvin- a, britt- b, simon- s, theo- t, jeanette- j, ellie-e enjoy!**

" uhhhh... yeah, i guess..." b replied  
" lemme just put a few songs on..."

_Song 1- Riverside ( lets go! )_

**Me plus you, that equals better equations **  
**We must do, subtraction of your clothes **  
**Me and you, got a date tonight **  
**Im gonna be so straight tonight **  
**These chicks wanna come take me right **

**So walked in the club looking so fresh **  
**Chicks on set, drinks on deck **  
**Hickeys on my neck, but they don't care **  
**Got they hands up **  
**Put put em in the air **  
**Spot this fly chick, ask her name **  
**God damn girl you got ass for days **  
**Took to my crib we can catch a train **  
**Ain't got no whip cause my cash ain't straight **

**Walked to the club, forgot my swag **  
**But its okay, I got a chick to bang **  
**Prim tuck low, passed this side **  
**Haters on the wall, lookin all night **  
**Jack the club, no jack and coke **  
**Skip the bar, I ain't got no flow **  
**Got no ice, got not tone **

**Riverside (Lets go!) **  
**Let's go, let's go **

**Me plus you, that equals better equations **  
**We must do, subtraction of your clothes **  
**Me and you, got a date tonight **  
**Im gonna be so straight tonight **  
**These chicks wanna come take me right **

**Nuff bout me, what's up wit you **  
**1 plus 1, it equal two **  
**You got a man, here's why I ask **  
**Back to my crib, we can do some maths **

**You plus me and me plus you **  
**Me plus one, you plus two **  
**You plus me and me plus you **  
**Me plus one, you plus two **

**Tu-tu-turn it up **  
**Tu-tu-turn it up **  
**Tu-tu-tu-turn it up **  
**Tu-tu-tu-turn it up **

**Ri-ri-ri-ri-riverside, riverside **  
**Ri-ri-ri-ri-ri-ri-ri-ri-riverside, riverside, riverside, riverside **

**Riverside (Lets go) **  
**Let's go, let's go **

**Riverside, riverside, riverside, riverside **

**You plus me and me plus you **  
**Me plus one, you plus two **  
**You plus me and me plus you **  
**Me plus one, you plus two **

**Tu-tu-turn it up **  
**Tu-tu-turn it up **  
**Tu-tu-tu-turn it up **  
**Tu-tu-tu-turn it up **  
**Up up up up **

" What song was that? " b asked her nearly naked manager.  
" Riverside " he replied " now listen to this one, i bet my life it will get you singing and dancing.

_Song 2- Californian Girls by Katy Perry_

**Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey **

**[Katy Perry - Verse 1] **  
**I know a place **  
**Where the grass is really greener **  
**Warm, wet and wild **  
**There must be somethin' in the water **  
**Sippin' gin and juice **  
**Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone) **  
**The boys **  
**Break their necks **  
**Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us) **

**You could travel the world **  
**But nothing comes close **  
**To the Golden Coast **  
**Once you party with us **  
**You'll be falling in love **  
**Oooooh oh oooooh **

**[Katy Perry - Chorus] **  
**California girls **  
**We're unforgettable **  
**Daisy Dukes **  
**Bikinis on top **  
**Sun-kissed skin **  
**So hot **  
**We'll melt your Popsicle **  
**Oooooh oh oooooh **

**California girls **  
**We're undeniable **  
**Fine, fresh, fierce **  
**We got it on lock **  
**Westcoast represent **  
**Now put your hands up **  
**Oooooh oh oooooh **

**[Katy Perry - Verse 2] **  
**Sex on the beach **  
**We don't mind sand in our Stilettos **  
**We freak **  
**In my Jeep **  
**Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh) **

**You could travel the world **  
**But nothing comes close **  
**To the Golden Coast **  
**Once you party with us **  
**You'll be falling in love **  
**Oooooh oh oooooh **

**[Katy Perry - Chorus] **  
**California girls **  
**We're unforgettable **  
**Daisy Dukes **  
**Bikinis on top **  
**Sun-kissed skin **  
**So hot **  
**We'll melt your Popsicle **  
**Oooooh oh oooooh **

**California gurls **  
**We're undeniable **  
**Fine, fresh, fierce **  
**We got it on lock **  
**Westcoast represent **  
**Now put your hands up **  
**Oooooh oh oooooh **

**[Snoop Dogg - Verse 3] **  
**Toned, tanned **  
**Fit and ready **  
**Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy **  
**Wild, wild Westcoast **  
**These are the girls I love the most **  
**I mean the ones **  
**I mean like she's the one **  
**Kiss her **  
**Touch her **  
**Squeeze her buns (huh!) **

**The girl's a freak **  
**She drives a Jeep **  
**and lives on the beach **  
**I'm okay **  
**I won't play **  
**I love the Bay **  
**Just like I love L.A. **  
**Venice Beach **  
**And Palm Springs **  
**Summertime is everything **

**All the boys **  
**Bangin' out **  
**All that ass **  
**Hangin' out **  
**Bikinis, zucchinis, martinis **  
**No weenies **  
**Just the king **  
**And the queen-ie **  
**Katy my lady **  
**(Yeah) **  
**You're lookin'here baby **  
**(Uh huh) **  
**I'm all up on you **  
**Cause you representin California **  
**(Ohhh yeahh) **

**[Katy Perry - Chorus] **  
**California gurls **  
**We're unforgettable **  
**Daisy Dukes **  
**Bikinis on top **  
**Sun-kissed skin **  
**So hot **  
**We'll melt your Popsicle **  
**Oooooh oh oooooh **

**California gurls **  
**We're undeniable **  
**Fine, fresh, fierce **  
**We got it on lock **  
**Westcoast represent **  
**(Westcoast, Westcoast) **  
**Now put your hands up **  
**Oooooh oh oooooh **

**Snoop Dogg: **  
**(Californiaaa, Californiaaa) **  
**California girls man **  
**I wish they all could be **  
**California girls **  
**(Californiaaa) **  
**I really wish **  
**You all could be **  
**California girls **  
**(Californiaaa, girls)**

" And now the next one" Ian said

" But i was enjoying that one " b groaned.

_Song 3- Love sex magic by Ciara and Justin Timberlake_

**Your touch is so magic to me**  
**The strangest things can happen**  
**The way that you react to me**  
**I wanna do something you can't imagine**  
**Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that**  
**You think you can handle, boy**  
**If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back**

**Baby, show me, show me**  
**What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me**  
**And I'll volunteer**  
**And I'll be flowing and going**  
**Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me**  
**Oh, baby**

**Ciara and Justin Timberlake**

**All night, show it, just you and the crowd**  
**Doing tricks you never seen**  
**And I bet that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**  
**So let me drive my body around you**  
**I bet you know what I mean**  
**Cause you know that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**

**Justin Timberlake**

**Everything ain't what it seems**  
**I wave my hands and I got you**  
**And you feel so fly assisting me**  
**But now it's my turn to watch you**  
**I ain't gonna stop you if you wanna crowd my neck**  
**Talk sexy to me like that**  
**Just do what I taught you, girl**  
**When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back**

**Ciara**

**Baby, show me, show me**  
**What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me**  
**And I'll volunteer**  
**And I'll be flowing and going**  
**Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me**  
**Oh, baby**

**Ciara and Justin Timberlake**

**All night, show it, just you and the crowd**  
**Doing tricks you never seen**  
**And I bet that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**  
**So let me drive my body around you**  
**I bet you know what I mean**  
**Cause you know that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**  
**Song words are provided by **

**Oh, this is the part where we fall in love**  
**Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love**  
**But don't stop what you're doing to me**

**All night, show it, just you and the crowd**  
**Doing tricks you never seen**  
**And I bet that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**  
**So let me drive my body around you**  
**I bet you know what I mean**  
**Cause you know that I can make you believe**  
**In love and sex and magic**

" Woo hoo! This one is awsome! I love it. " b exclaimed

But instead of replied he told her to close her eyes and because she was so tired from all the dancing with Ian, she nearly fell asleep but did not. Ian kissed b like in the movies and clearly b was freaked out because as he was doing this he was also lifting up her dress.

Once it was up enough to show her tummy, without warning he pushed into her, b however had fallen asleep. all of a sudden alvin came in and saw something he did not like...

**another cliffhanger... why was alvin looking at britt half naked? now before i go im sorry to MadFCaliburn ( i think thats how its spelt ) for all the trouble i have caused so plz can we not get angry and be friends... oh and plz do not report me. **


End file.
